dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Velanna
} |name = Velanna |image = VelannaNice.png |title = Ilshae's first (formerly) Grey Warden (possibly) |gender = Female |family = Seranni (sister) |race = Elf |class = Mage |specialization = Keeper |voice = Grey DeLisle |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age }} Velanna is a Dalish elf mage and a potentional companion in the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening expansion. She has the Keeper specialization. Background Raised as the first to her clan's Keeper, Velanna knows how much has been lost to the elves, and her pride demands that her people lose no more. She has a short temper and is not afraid to speak her mind, even if this means insulting others. Although she hates humans and is proud to be an elf, she will lend people aid as long as it serves her own ends. Involvement Quests Gifts Velanna favours items of elven heritage and objects that are her favourite color - green. Special dialogue can be obtained through befriending her and giving her a blank journal. }} Initial statistics Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Class: Mage Specialization: Keeper Skills: Improved Herbalism, Improved Combat Tactics Starting Talents: Mage: Arcane Bolt Keeper: One With Nature Primal: Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons, Fireball, Inferno, Rock Armor, Stonefist Creation: Heal Spirit: Walking Bomb, Mind Blast Entropy: Vulnerability Hex, Affliction Hex, Misdirection Hex, Drain Life, Death Magic, Curse of Mortality Gear Velanna specific gear Initial gear Plot skills As you befriend Velanna and gain her approval, she will gain additional skills: Dialogue points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Velanna. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * City of Amaranthine: a tree by the stairs to the Chantry Nature always finds a way. (followed by) Did you never become keeper? OR So you were never given your staff? * +2 Approval (tested on human rogue --might differ if pc is Dalish or mage) * City of Amaranthine: as soon as you enter the city, there is an abandoned house on your right (later used for the Till Death Do Us Part quest) and two city elves nearby. Walking near them triggers a dialogue with Velanna, if she's in the party. You two should have chosen your words more carefully. (followed by) Let's leave before you start something. * +2 Approval (tested on human rogue --might differ if pc is Dalish or mage) * City of Amaranthine: Mervis (handing in Trading Troubles) *If Velanna is present when talking to Mervis: Going through the dialogue without referring to Velanna when given the opportunity gives +2 approval. * Vigil's Keep: the statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard. But she's human. (followed by) An interesting observation. OR I've always thought that myself. (followed by) And wouldn't it be the same if the Dalish had power? * +5 Approval Quotes * "All people with power never fail to abuse it, even those with good intentions" * "You killed my friends and the merchants kidnapped my sister... They brought this on themselves just as you have!" * "Creators! It's like being pestered by a child!" Dialogue (When talking about Keenan) * Velanna: "He wanted to make the world a better place"? What an insipid line. Is that really supposed to make her feel better about his death?" * Warden: "I'm not with her!" Notes * If Sigrun and Justice are recruited before Velanna, you will not be able to do Velanna's Joining. To avoid this, simply head back to Vigil's Keep and talk to Varel before completing The Righteous Path. Trivia * Her favorite color is green. * Velanna seems to be sensitive about her elven ears. Some of the other companions in Awakening will take advantage of this, calling them "clownish", much to the distress of Velanna. * The writers weren't sure Anders would be the Awakening character coming over to Dragon Age II and merging with Justice — for a while it was going to be Velanna. Gaider, David. "Answering questions: on Anders." Tumblr. * Anders makes a possible reference to Velanna whilst at the Dalish camp during Dragon Age II, stating how his experiences with Dalish women in the past have been crazy. * When Velanna is recruited, she is wearing a Ring of Study, however it is unknown how this came into her possession. Bugs * Proceeding to complete the Silverite Mine without Velanna in the party will cause the plotline to be broken resulting in all sorts of strange behaviour such as Velanna becoming a permanent member of the team (see below for solution) and waking up back in the cell without the key when attempting to leave the mines. * In addition to the bug where Velanna becomes locked to the party, it is also possible to have a full party and have her as an extra. Meaning you can have 5 party members but you cannot control her, the only fix to this bug is to restart the game (exit to the dashboard and go back). This also glitches the game- npcs with no body, white loading screen and blood appears as a red box on dead bodies. * It is possible to have Velanna undergo The Joining and become a Grey Warden prior to completing the Silverite Mine and still get the dialogue where she asks to become a Grey Warden. This also clears the bug where she is locked to the team. * If Anders and Velanna are in the party simultaneously, Anders will sometimes initiate the same small talk lines multiple times with Velanna: "Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women..." * It is possible to get Velanna's approval to +100 by giving her a gift when she first joins your party. In order to not get the +100 approval bug with any of the characters, you need to do the "Blight Orfans Notis Bord" quests or Chanter's Board quests, that give (dis)approval to a character, only after you recruit that character. For example, if you do the From the Living Wood quest (which normally gives -1 approval to Velanna) before actually recruiting Velanna, that will get you the +100 approval bug with Velanna. Same goes for the quests for the "Blight Orfans". If you do quests that give (dis)approval to Justice or Sigrun before recruiting them, that will lead to the bug with them. * Her dialogue appears not to take the player's race into consideration. Ex: For an elven mage Warden, she consistently describes the Warden as human ("humans are all the same"), and Sigrun still informs Velanna that she is the first elf she has met, despite meeting the Warden earlier. This appears exclusive to mages, however, as Velanna gives the Warden a more friendly welcome if the Warden is of Dalish origin. * While exploring the Wending Wood it is possible to accidentally trigger the conversation with the dying soldier at the Makeshift Lean-To by standing too far to the north of the very beginning portion of the map by the destroyed caravans. If this happens prior to your first meeting with Velanna it will break the plotline and make it impossible for you to trigger the second meeting and therefore prevents you from adding her as a party member. * If you kill Velanna instead of recruiting her and choose to defend Amaranthine you will get a codex entry saying she died at Vigil's Keep. References See also * Codex entry: Velanna Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Companions Category:Elves Category:Dalish Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Grey Wardens